creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RuckusQuantum/Dealing with hateful messages
I know, it's ironic if I posted this. My last advice blog was hateful, and it triggered almost everyone. For that reason, I want to formall apologize to everyone who was offended. I promise not to repeat it again. By the way, have you ever dealt with a message so hateful and offensive you wanna ban him/her if you were an admin? Probably, I was an attack dog on my last blog post, but not right now, as I tend to avoid stirring controversies and qualms. Like the most of you, I came across an offensive message that's addressed to me, but it's not my point. Maybe, most of you ignore these kinds of messages. You just read it and then you just say to yourself, "Meh, that's pointless." Ignoring spam and hateful messages is a good way of keeping up with yourself, but it does affect you. How? Let me explain that. I learned my lessons, and I shall teach it to others. Sometimes, ignoring these can lead you to nothing. The ones who hate you will still continue to send these, thinking he/she will win. Well, it is worth it? Sometimes again, you must act to fix that issue, and what's the best method to keep them from doing such things -- reporting. (Well, guys, don't report me! I regret posting that blog.) Reporting a certain user to the authority will stop them, and as might as well, they will ban him/her. If you're already banned for posting triggering messages, then you might know what I mean. Expressing hate and anger to someone through means of public messaging systems is like posting a spam message to their talk pages. I might add, there is no point for it! If they successfully did it, did they changed something? Did they make the ones they hate realize what's wrong? Did the message make sense? It is pointless, because it is. All of that hatred words, all of that swearing sentences, all of that annoying taunts, they lead to nothing but to tired fingers and exhausted brains. They keep on typing and thinking about the worst way of expressing anger, but they didn't know it goes nowhere. So, I conclude, they were banned for nothing. Most of you might ask, what if I want ignore that message? The answer depends on you, and it is self-explanatory. If you are a zero-tolerant person, then you might report/block/ban them, but if you tolerate this kind of activity, then you are strong person who can handle and organize things well. It's not like that I'm telling everyone who reports triggering users is weak, but sometimes, it's just the only solution. It's the only way to keep yourself out of their reach, banning. I find the message offensive, and I want to report it, but to who? If there's a wikia, there's also admins. You already know them,ClericofMadness, EmpyrealInvective, Likferd, LOLSKELETONS, Mystreve, Sloshedtrain, SOMEGUY123, and Underscorre. They're all admins of this site. Is it worth telling other users about this? The answer is probably no. If you're goal is to warn other fellow users about this, then it's a great reason, but if it's just for the sake of telling it, then you might have an unpleasant time. If you posted a thread or blog post about this, well you're stirring drama. Drama is not tolerated here, and it will not ever be tolerated. If you're reason is to inform others, then you're on the good side. You're warning everybody not to tolerate/tolerate these messages. Based on my personal opinion, 4 out of 10 persons are haters, then multiply them to hundreds of thousands or millions. Can you think about it? A single person has atleast one hater, and that's for sure, unless you're a god whom everyone likes. What if the message came from an anonymous person? There is one solution, hunt and haunt them down. When people send messages, they leave their IP addresses behind, for a purpose or unintentionally. I'm not sure if this will work, but you can use their IP addresses to message them back, saying unbiasly and formally not to repeat the deed again. It's the only known way to deal with anonymous haters. Haters here, haters there, haters everywhere, but why do they exist? They exist for a purpose, they exist just to hate. That's it, as simple as A B C, as simple as 1 2 3. They have no other purposes but to hate a certain personality. There's no need for further explanation. FOR THE HATERS: Let me clarify it to you, don't do it, unless you want to be banned. There's no point (as I said above) in sending such messages to the ones you hate. If you feel like taking them down, then do it if you can, but bear to your mind that you need to face the fated consequences. TL;DR -- Ignore/Report hateful persons. Don't send hateful messages. That's it for now. I'll try to find more information regarding this. Category:Blog posts